1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device fabrication technology, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent digital media devices allow people to readily use information anywhere and at any time. As analog devices give way to digital devices, diverse digital devices are rapidly proliferating and require storage media to store photograph images, recorded music, diverse data and so forth. Due to increasing demand, non-memory semiconductor industries are keeping pace with high integration tendencies and focusing on System on Chip (SoC) technology. Thus, global semiconductor companies are making investments and competing to enhance the SoC-based technology. SoC is a technology for integrating all system components in one semiconductor. Without system designing technologies, it may be difficult to develop non-memory semiconductors.
Recently, the need for an embedded memory for trimming an analog device or storing an internal operation algorithm is increasing significantly. Chips having a mixed function of a digital circuit and an analog circuit are emerging as a mainstream technology in the SoC field where complicated technologies are integrated.
Since the embedded memory is fabricated through a logic process or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor “CMOS” process for forming a logic circuit, improving the operation characteristics and integration degree of the embedded memory is difficult. To solve this concern, that is, to improve the operation characteristics and integration degree of the embedded memory, it may be necessary to perform additional processes other than a predetermined logic process. However, the procedural variables appearing in the additional processes other than the predetermined logic process may deteriorate not only the characteristics of the embedded memory but also the characteristics of a device including the embedded memory.